


Agreement

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Thorin finds himself under Dain’s attack in attempts to force him to choose a bride, so he turns to you, the only woman he can trust to help him through this.





	1. Chapter 1

You and Thorin had come to an agreement after the journey. You cared for eachother, you definitely loved him but he seemed to only bear a protective streak over you as a woman and that you were the first person outside of his bloodline that really understood him. He could scream and yell, throw things and face on the world and you would just know that his boots had felt a bit smug that day because he couldn’t find his favorite socks, or that he would charge at a wall face first rather than deal with someone he despised.  
You two quickly divided the leadership work once the Kingdom was reclaimed, and he did everything in his power to make sure you were to be respected, leading to your decision. He could feel it coming on, his family was circling around, starting the same questioning as before they lost Erebor. Obligations to the Kingdom, his people, it was his time, to choose a Queen.  
They had sent for every Dwarrow available from every Dwarf Kingdom. They were paraded through the halls near him, conveniently placed near him at meals, meetings and surrounded him as he went through the Kingdom inspecting repairs. None of them laughed though, none smiled when he needed, none of them gave him the shove out of bed in the morning or pinched him to remind him to smile as visiting dignitaries were presented to him. None of them were you, always kind always knowing, unafraid to throw him against a wall if he crossed a line to remind him he was King but he still had to act like it. Keeping his head up, securing his place in his throne by glaring at anyone who dared to cross or trick him.  
You were truly terrifying to the Dwarves, Half Vanyar Half Hobbit, tall by dwarf standards but still shorter than Thorin, you had dealt with Smaug, and wrangled Thranduil into submission forming a trade deal and a border protection plan for both of your Kingdoms. He truly cherished your company, through the Journey you had been the one thing to pull him out of his deepening dark thoughts that had plagued him from years of searching for his father and studying under his Grandfather, watching him slowly fading away from the King he once was.  
It was daunting, the thought of being King after that. Watching it tear apart his family, but you were the shoving force behind him keeping him in place and throwing him in the dirt when he needed it. He would be a different King, he worked hands on during the rebuilds, by your side, he wouldn’t just sit on his throne, he would still work nearly daily in the forges as well. He was going to make his people and his family proud, and especially you.  
You and Balin had squarely gone through each member of his counsel and found out the spies and traitors focused on bringing Thorins family tree down, cementing your place by his side in the eyes of his people.  
When the Dwarrows were brought in they found you unsettling, they could not find you out, just what your ties to the King were, leaving them half heartedly pursuing the King just well enough to silence their families to say that they had tried.  
Thorin was left to hiding whenever you hadn’t found him and shoved him through the door to keep up his duties, even nearly carrying him through the door as he went dead weight across your back hoping to crush you to avoid leaving the room. It had gotten so bad he had started having nightmares, always being dragged down the aisle by fathers of suitors, then being held in place as the Dwarrows tried shoving rings on him and braiding heads into his hair, then shooting up awake to find you shaking him and trying to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Then slowing his breathing and wrapping you into a hug and dragging you under the covers holding you tightly as if a shield from the women haunting him through his dreams.  
Hours later you were being woken by A visiting Dain barging through the door and tearing back the blankets, shouting something about finding the future mother of his children, only to have his jaw drop as he spotted you curled underneath Thorin who would always end up with his head on your back between your shoulders with his arms wrapped tightly around you as you hugged a pillow tightly with your legs folded back leaning against his back, awkward but extremely comfortable with how he preferred to sleep.  
At the drastic drop of temperature both of you both grumbled and raised your heads and looked at the King before grumbling again as Thorin turned to the other side and pulled the covers back over you and mumbling, “Not now…your suitors can wait.” Both of you settling back to sleep as he quietly left in shock and went straight for Balin and questioned him on your arrangement.  
…  
Dain headed straight for his door and pounded on it until his cousin hurried towards it, pulling open the door, fighting to keep his pants up as he shoved his sleeping shirt inside it before securing it, “Good morning Dain..”  
Dain, “What is Thorins relationship with that woman?”  
Balin finally secured his pants and glanced up at Dain utterly confused, as his brother came out of his bedroom within their apartment in the Royal Wing, “Which one?”  
Dain, “The one from the Company. Black curly hair, purple eyes, currently curled up underneath the King IN HIS BED!!!”  
Dwalin leaned on the doorway next to his brother, rubbing his bald head, “He’s been having bad dreams, she’s the only one that can calm him after.”  
Dain, “That doesn’t explain why she’s still in his bed!”  
Balin, “Oh come now don’t assume that, we all piled on top of eachother during the Journey.”  
Dwalin, “He needs sleep, she’s the only one forcing him to sleep, we’d all wear ourselves down to the bone if she didn’t shove us to bed each night.”  
Dain, “Still..”  
Balin, “Don’t start this, they’re sleeping, and even if it is more than that then at least this parade of women can end.”  
Causing Dain to grumble as Dwalin added, “Now we’ve got two hours till we are needed downstairs, so shove off Dain. Let it go or we won’t hold her back when she finds out about your digging and what you’re claiming her motives are.” Before he pulled his brother back and shut the door in his cousins face, leaving his even furious and mumbling to himself in Khuzdul as he headed back to his room slamming the door behind him.  
…  
Thorin woke over an hour later breathing deeply as he ran his hand over your back slowly as he propped himself up on his elbow, pushed back his hair before running his fingers over your back gently from your neck to your lower back then turning it into a back massage as you started to wake up, and mumbled, “Morning.” As your body moved under his hands making his smile grow, making sure to keep his hands over your tank top as he rubbed your back.  
Thorin chuckles and sits up straddling you and starts massaging your entire back from your neck to the top of your bottom and over your sides as you grumble happily, “I figured I owe you a happier wake up than the one from my Cousin barging in earlier.” Making you chuckle, “Besides, I don’t believe your back is never sore after i wake up sprawled across you.”  
“You’re not that heavy to me Thorin, I may seem weightless to you but I am not so easily broken by snuggling.” Making him laugh again. You pull out from under him and roll over as he pulled back, lifting your legs and resting them against his legs on either side of him, letting out a deep breath as Thorin lifted one of your legs resting your foot on his thigh as he rubbed your lower leg, “I imagine Dain will be in a lovely mood today.”  
He glanced up at you with his eyes sparkling brightly at you, “No he will not. I imagine he should spend a great deal speaking about you being in my bed.” Working his hands over your knee, straightening your leg as he rubbed it and continued up your thigh avoiding getting to close to your hips.  
“He’s going to call me your mistress isn’t he?”  
His hands paused as he realized what anyone finding you in his bed meant, what he knew it meant but refused to accept, before his eyes went to yours as his hands started again, taking in a deep breath and letting it out in almost a growl, “I will deal with my cousin, no one will call you my mistress.” Before he worked his hands back down your leg again before starting on your other leg setting it up on his thigh same as the other one. His face curling into a deep scowl.  
“Are you mad at me?”  
His eyes popped back up to yours lightening back again, shaking his head, “Not at all. Just thinking of what to say to him.”  
“It won’t be that bad if he does spread it around, it’s not like there’s men fighting over me in the mountain anyway. Besides they would have an excuse for your placing me so high without me being a Dwarf.”  
He slides your leg straight and works around our knee letting it another low growl, “If you are named my mistress you will be shunned. It will undo everything I’ve managed to secure for your reputation. Not for the Company, but for everyone else, he will not do that. I won’t allow it.” Rubbing your thigh now.  
“I’m sorry Thorin, for making this so hard on you.”  
He smiled and chuckled, “You make it all bearable, he will not stop until I am married and have the possibility of a child.”  
You, “So pick then. End it all.” He raised an eyebrow at you.  
“And how do you assume I do that?”  
“Eenie meenie.”  
He chuckles, “Excuse me?”  
“You point at each one and say, Eenie meenie miney moe, catch a tiger by his toe if he hollers let him go, eenie meenie miney moe. The last one your pointing at is your choice.”  
He laughs loudly pulling his hands back running them through his hair, “Ahh…that is priceless…what a way to choose, so simple…I cannot imagine the responce from the woman chosen that way. Terrifying thought.” He tilts his head as he watches you laugh, the thought of perfection running through his mind, he would never find another woman he wanted to share these moments with, as you finished laughing he took in a shaky breath, “Do you want children?” Resting his hands on your knees waiting for your answer.  
“I do someday. Though I would need a husband first if I’m not to be shunned by the Mountain.”  
He tapped his finger to your nose and whispered, “Moe.”  
You giggled, “You’re picking me? To avoid the choosing all together then…” sitting up and looking him in the eye raising an eyebrow at him.  
“There isn’t a Dwarrow alive who would allow me to be so close to you if I chose them.”  
“Rightly so, they would be your Queen, it would be their place to keep you in pace.”  
He grumbled again, “I don’t want anyone else to take your place.” Your face tilted in confusion. “Marry me? I cannot do this without you, and I have no desire to give anyone else a chance to push you away from me.”  
“You can’t be serious.”  
“I am. You would be safe, nothing would change if you wouldn’t want it to. Even if we never have children Fili would still be my heir.”  
“So we would just…”  
He ran his fingers gently around your arms then slowly slid his hands down you arm leaning in closer looking you straight in the eyes with the same mesmerizing pleading sparkles making your heart just melt, “It wouldn’t change if you wouldn’t want, it would be just as we are, though we would share my apartment, there would be a kiss at the wedding ceremony but past that would be the same if you’d like. Please, this Mountain is as much yours as it is mine.”  
“I thought Royal Weddings demand consumation. I can’t force you through that.”  
He laughed loudly, “You are not a punishment in any way. It would be the once, but there is a ten year limit after marriage for consumation or it can be annulled.”  
You smirk, “You are aware that Hobbits have multiples right? So there is a very good chance that you could end up with twenty children. Twenty Half Dwarf children at that, in not sure how the Mountain would react to them.”  
He beamed brightly at the thought of you having his children, “Any King with twenty children can do as he pleases, and the Queen that birthed them would be cherished over anyone else.” Lifting your hands to his mouth kissing your knuckles, whispering, “Please marry me?”  
“You owe me a braid then.” His face twisting into a large smile, he leaned forward kissing you on the cheek before he jumped out of the bed and went to dig through a drawer in the other room leaving you smiling touching your cheek for a moment until you heard him return lifting a small box and a comb.  
He walked back and climbed back into bed and worked the beads into your bangs that hung over the left side of your face and smiling at you as he ran his fingers over your braid, “You will not regret this.”  
You leaned in and pulled his face closer to yours kissing him on the lips, he quickly leaned in closer working his lips against yours until you pulled back, “Practice.” Making him chuckle again and nod his head, “So how would we announce this exactly?”  
Thorin sat back again his face going sterner as he tried to remember, then softening as he looked back at you, “I would have to start with the Company, Dis, Dain, then a public announcement would be made, or we could just sent Bofur to one of the markets, it would spread quickly enough everyone would know by tomorrow morning.”  
“As long as I don’t have to give the speech. But alright, lets get ready for work then.” Turning around and looking back at him making him freeze as he was about to stand back up again, “So what am I supposed to call you now?”  
Thorin smiled, “Anything you like.”  
You nod as he stands and you give him a hug which he happily returned, “I’ll try my best to keep you happy.”  
Pulling back a bit, he ran his fingers through your hair and across your cheek, “You make me very happy now. Don’t think you have to change anything for me. Not for a moment.” Kissing you on the cheek again, “Now I think I’ll start with Dain, get it over with.” As he dug through his wardrobe pulling out some clothes quickly getting dressed as you headed out of his apartment.  
“I think I’ll start with Bofur.” Giggling as he smiled at you again. “See you at lunch with the Company.” Shooting him a wink as you left.  
Leaving him smiling widely feeling happiness flowing through his entire body as he dressed quickly and headed to inform his furious cousin.  
…  
You walked to Bifur and Bofur’s apartment and knocked on the door which was quickly opened by a happy Bofur, “Jaqi, Good Morning, care to join us for breakfast?” Your growling stomach happily answered making Bofur chuckle and step back noticing your bead as you entered. Closing the door quickly as you turned waiting for the question you saw shoot across his face as he saw the bead. “I suppose this visit might also have something to do with your new addition perhaps?” Raising an eyebrow as you giggled.  
“Thorin braided it into my hair.”  
Bifur stepped up quietly behind you, “He braided what now?”  
You turned and showed him your small braid with his grandmothers beads woven into it, Bofur added on, “So he’s finally come to his senses then? Knew it would happen eventually.”  
Bifur, “Dwalin will be pissed he lost the bet.”  
Making Bofur chuckle as you snapped in, “You’ve been betting on me?”  
Bofur, “Not you lass, we were betting on when Thorin would admit he loved you.”  
Making you drop back a bit making them step in closer to you rubbing your arms sensing they said something wrong as a tear slid down your cheek against your will as you fought back the others forming in your eyes as you wiped your cheek and took a shaky breath and looked back at them, “He didn’t…um…he said he doesn’t want to risk choosing a Dwarrow who will push us apart. He said the mountain is as much mine as it is his.”  
Bifur, “And he just said this out of nowhere?”  
You wiped away another stray tear, “Thorin had a nightmare, I woke him up and he let me stay in his bed after, we fell asleep. Dain barged in and jerked off the blankets and saw Thorin lying across my back like he did on the Journey, and Thorin told him to leave. We went back to sleep again, when we got up he told me he would have to talk to Dain, said that if he told people they would shun me. He said he would never let that happen. I told him he’d have to choose quickly then to get Dain off his case, that’s when he suggested we get married, said it wouldn’t have to change anything if I didn’t want it to.”  
Bofur reached out and wiped another tear away before raising your chin and smiled at you, “Well it’s a start…”  
Bifur, “So Dwalin might still win then. He loves you lass, we’ll beat it out of him if we have to.”  
Bofur, “So dear lets get you some food, he’ll admit it soon enough. At least we’ve got this endless parade ended, get back to normal.”  
Bifur, “We all knew he’d never choose anyone else but you. And don’t worry anyone says anything bad about you they’ll deal with the whole Company.”  
Bofur, “I’ll handle the announcement myself, the whole mountain will be singing the good news, trust me none of them wanted him choosing some stranger, not after they saw how easily you’ve wrangled us into submission.” The three of you laughing as you sat down to breakfast then splitting up as you got dressed and headed out for work earning several glances at the large emerald beads with the Durin crest braided into your hair, as Bifur headed out to his toy store as Bofur ran to spread the word.  
…  
The Company all grouped around Bofur as he told them first while you were at your meeting in the greenhouses checking on the progress of your addition to the mountain and the amount of food in the storage rooms by the markets until you worked your way through the crowds of Dwarves until you met up to the group.  
Receiving smiles and hugs as they had heard the news, all turning as they heard Thorin and Dain in a screaming match in the meeting room by the throne room, unable to tell what they were saying but everyone could tell that Thorin was clearly shouting louder, a clear victory in the Dwarves minds, soon being the only shouts being heard until it stopped and he was spotted storming out and slamming the door behind him and muttering to himself as he headed back up to his room.  
Dain stepping out after a few minutes still clenching his fists and heading for the training rooms where he could be heard shouting and breaking things being followed shortly after by a group of his top Dwarves to keep him from destroying the entire room.  
You and the Company heading up to the private dining room on your floor for lunch seeing Thorin still slumped grumpily in his large chair until he spotted you enter the room, standing quickly and smiling at the group, “Step one down.” Holding your chair out for you as you sat down, the rest of the group settling down around you and starting to fill their plates after you had started, not having long to eat before getting back. All of them offering their congratulations to Thorin as they had already given theirs to you, which he happily received. They all ate quickly then excused themselves, leaving the two of you alone.  
You chuckled at the growing scowl across his face and gently pushed his knee with your foot making him look back at you and smile as he pulled off his crown and rubbed his forehead. You quickly stood, walking behind him, pulling off his coat and started to run his shoulders feeling his muscles that were practically stone at how tightly he was clenching, quickly giving you a happy grumble as his muscles started to relax. “So you won the argument.”  
He gave a quick chuckle, “For now. He’s going to send back his women, and he wanted to remain for our courting to ensure we go through with it. He started to say that he didn’t approve but I quickly ended that part of the discussion. I also told him that he was not needed here to ensure anything, I have no wish of going back on my word. I also told him should he or any of his men wish to carry on their disapproval they are welcome to leave. Any insults about you will be dealt with directly by me, they do not wish to anger you.”  
“Why do you and the Company paint me as this terrifying person, that I’m likely to drop them from fifty stories up at the slightest insult.”  
“It’s a Dwarf thing. To anger a King is nothing, but to anger a Queen is asking for a death sentence.” Pulling you into his lap and wrapping his arms loosely around you, “Still happy with this?”  
You nodded and leaned against his shoulder, “I don’t want it to start a war though.”  
He chuckled and pushed your hair behind your shoulder, out of your face, “He’s only pushing this on me so his family would stop hassling him to find a wife himself.”  
Making you giggle, “Oh you fearsome Dwarves, so terrified at the notion of a wife.” Thorin laughing and kissing your forehead.  
“He won’t start anything. He respects you, he’s seen you setting my feet on the ground, keeping my head straight. He’ll back off, he wouldn’t dare act anything but politely with you, if he doesn’t, let me know.” He chuckled again as you bury your head under his chin and his fur coat hugging you tighter, enjoying the feeling of you wrapped in his arms.  
…  
The courting went by quickly followed by a terrifyingly extravagant Dwarf wedding that you and Thorin were both dreading, not the marrying part but being shoved into the center of attention. Both moving easily through it with each others help and happily sinking into the background as the feasting started, happily eating your fill and talking quietly until you were pulled up for a mandatory dance, then staying out for five more before you went back to eat some more food. The ball lasted well into the morning, but both of you slipped away shortly before midnight and snuck off up to Thorin’s bed. Barely able to pull out of your heavy clothes and slip into the shirt Thorin offered you before slumping into the mattress, Thorin quickly dropped the last of his dress clothes leaving him in his underwear and lifting you off the bed, carrying you to the head of the bed pulling back the blanket and letting you settle into your spot before lighting the fireplace, letting out the lights and curling around you falling asleep quickly.  
You woke up to the familiar weight across your back and glanced at the clock and tried to lift yourself up as you noticed it was nearly noon, Thorin quickly pulling you back down grumbling, “We get two days after. No interruptions. No work.”  
“Right…” laying back down and quickly falling back asleep for a few more hours until you hear the tapping of a skillet on the oven, and feeling your Dwarf blanket gone. You take a deep breath and roll over into your back and rub your face drawing your attention to the new ring you were wearing taking a moment to admire the large purple stones surrounded by diamonds and the sapphire studded wedding band, smiling again before pushing back the blankets looking at your dress from the night before, your shoulders still aching from the weight of it, rubbing one as you swung our feet off the edge readying yourself to stand when Thorin poked his head through the doorway, “No, you stay in bed, I’ll bring it to you.” Shooting you that same sparkling smile before he popped back into the kitchen.  
You laid back into the bed and looked over at him as he entered pushing a large food cart pushing it right up to the bed, “I couldn’t figure out what to make, so I made one of everything.” Causing you to giggle, “That’s a good plan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon– Smut ensues

You leaned in and kissed him on the cheek as he filled a plate for you and offered you a fork, his heart jumping at the breif kiss. “So any more rules for our days off?”  
“Only that I want to make you breakfast in the mornings, have a nice start to the day.”  
You giggled until you took a bite of a chocolate chip pancake that he had made and let out a quiet moan, making him blush as you whispered, “So good…” before shoving another piece into your mouth. “You have been holding out on me Thorin Oakenshield. You never said you could cook like this.”  
He let out a nervous chuckle, “I’ll cook for you more often then.”  
“We can split it if you like, take turns for meals.”  
“So no cooks then?”  
“That’s practically a slap in the face to Hobbits, Seven meals a day is easy when you’re used to it. I can cook if you like, but you will have to make these at least a few times a month.”  
“I’ll make them for you daily if you want. Just checking if you changed your mind on the no servants decision.”  
“Not a chance.”  
He let out another laugh as you took another bite, “We can work out the meal plan then.”  
“So do you want 7 meals or stick to the three?”  
He paused for a minute, “I think three for me, but I can join you for the others if you like.”  
“Not sure your schedule could fit that meal plan though.”  
“I’ll make time.” Smiling at you as he took a bite. Eating for nearly an hour then slipping back into your normal joking conversations still picking off of the plates, finally around noon deciding to put the dishes back up.  
You helped him put the empty plates back on the cart and climbed off of the bed and pushed it back into the kitchen as he quietly followed, watching as you started washing the dishes. He stepped behind you and tried to pull it out of your hands, causing you to shoo his hands away, “I can’t do dishes either?”  
He wrapped around you, “You shouldn’t have to.”  
“Thorin, I’ve taken care of myself for hundreds of years, I have never had to pay someone clean up after me and I don’t intend on starting now. Not all of us get to be pampered from childhood.” Kissing him on the cheek as he let out a quiet chuckle and started helping you clean the dishes before carrying you back to bed for another nap as you giggled in his arms.  
This time he was the one to wake up alone, nearly jumping out of bed as he searched for you until he spotted the cart coming into the room, sitting down on the edge and smiling as he saw you, smelling the giant lasagna you had made for you two.  
Happily eating nearly the whole thing and saving the rest for later, he managed to convince you to stay in bed as he washed this round of dishes and hurried back to bed to curl around you again, twisting his fingers through yours and tracing the edges of your new ring and glancing at his as you two laughed and shared small stories for a few hours until you got up for the cake you had made. Pulling the cart back in with a chocolate lava cake with a small bowl of strawberries, both of you eating a few slices, you started on your third as he noticed you, the way you were licking your lips between bites and slowly pulling the fork out of your mouth to make sure you got all the chocolate sauce off of it, making him smile as his imagination wandered until he noticed you taking a bite of strawberry before you noticed him staring, giving him a curious look before smiling, “what? Is there something on my face?” As you ran your finger around your lips.  
He shook his head and chuckled nervously, “No.” as his eyes sparkeld at you, you leaned closer to him holding out your strawberry, “You haven’t tried these, fresh picked yesterday, goes well with the chocolate sauce.” He smiled and took a bite from the strawberry as you took a fork full of cake and offered it to him as well which he happily ate, watching you the entire time as he chewed and sucked the chocolate from his lips after before whispering, “Delicious.” As he smiled again as he took the rest of the strawberry from you and finished it, smirking at you. The words echoing through his mind over and over again as he momorized each moment with you, he loved you, so sure of it now, so happy in this moment. “I love you.” Kissing you on the cheek, “You don’t have to say it back.” Kissing your cheek again.  
You smiled as finished your last piece and set your last piece as he held out a strawberry for you, you let out a giggle then took a bite, then he quickly popped the rest into his mouth as you sucked your lips. You both pushed the cart back in and put the rest away and washed the carts before being carried to bed again. He relit the fireplace and went to put out the lights and curl around you again, but paused as he saw you staring at him smiling, smiling back, “Not tired yet?”  
You didn’t answer, you merely giggled and ran your fingers around his chin, through his growing beard and then around one of his braids, all the while his loving gaze deepening at you, he turned his head and kissed your palm, turning his head back to see you leaning in and kissing him, snaking your hand through his hair as he leaned into the kiss and moved his lips against yours as you pulled him down over you. He slid his hand over your cheek and into your hair as you slid your tongue into his mouth being met by his deepening the kiss, letting out a low grumble as he felt himself getting hard as you ran your fingers down his chest then up his back pulling him closer as you wrapped you legs around him as he pushed his hips against yours and ran a hand over one of your legs before breaking the kiss and letting out a grunt as his muscles tightened and he buried his face against your shoulder before pulling back whispering, “Sorry… I….”  
You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him again, as he grumbled again as he deepened the kiss again until you broke it leaving him aching for your kiss again, “Don’t apologize. We’ll get there.”  
His eyes sparkled at you as he glared seductively down at you whispering out in a low gravely voice, “You’re sure you want to?”  
You slid a finger down the center of his chest smirking up at him, “I’ve wanted to for a very long time, Thorin. Do you want to take a bath.” He smiles again and nods, “Good. Lets go then.” As you climb out of bed and hold out your hand for him.  
A look of confusion running over his face, “You’re joining me?”  
“Unless you’d rather I didn’t.”  
He quickly walked to you lifted you up and carried on into the bathroom, setting you down on the edge of the large tub, starting the fire in the small stove to heat the water in the tub which you quickly helped along with your ability to control water and fire until it was at the right temperature for you both, setting out the bath oils and lifting his shirt over your head making him swallow hard as he saw the lace panties you were wearing and that you hadn’t been wearing a bra taking every inch of you and feeling himself quickly getting hard again as you turned and dropped your panties as you climbed into the water, he quickly dropped his underwear and followed you in.  
The tub was deep enough that you could stand and it was up to your waist. He quickly started washing his hair, keeping his back to you, kneeling so it was up to his shoulders. You moved up behind him and kissed the back of his shoulder making him gasp quietly as you slid your hands around his sides and over his chest and down his abs until you pulled back making him turn to see you putting soap in your hands and heading back as he smiled turning again as you ran your hands over his back, feeling your chest against his back as you ran your hands over his chest again and pulling back again.  
He turned and kissed you deeply as you slid your hands over his chest and down to his crotch, making him jump slightly as your fingers grazed across his skin. Running his hands over your back and sliding one hand over your butt cheek and squeezing it, pulling you up onto his lap and moaning against your mouth as you gripped him tightly and started stroking it slower at first then getting faster as he broke the kiss and started kissing your neck and running his hands over you cupping your breasts and leaving several hickeys across your colorbone finishing quickly again and he heard you let out a small moan as he pulled you closer grinding your clit against his erection. Once again trying to apologize but getting interrupted as you kissed him deeply, grabbing his hand and showing him how you wanted him to touch you, kissing his neck and ears as he worked his fingers inside you making you moan out causing him to get harder again as you teased his ear with your teeth, and gripping his shoulder tightly, moaning into his shoulder as you finished and pulled off of his lap making him quickly chase after you pulling you against him and slide his hands over you slowly and teasingly as he pulled you back into his lap and slid his fingers between your legs again sliding his other hand over you cupping and squeezing you as he kissed your neck until you turned your head to kiss him passionately, moaning loudly again as you finished arching against him as he chuckled between kisses on your neck.  
You turned and wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips, looked deeply into his eyes as your face pulled back curiously.  
Thorin, “We don’t have to do anything else if you don’t want to.”  
“That’s not it…If I wanted to…”  
His lips fought to twist into a smile as he stared deeply into your eyes making his sparkle again, “If you wanted what?”  
“If I wanted to see what it feels like…would you put it…”  
“You want me to put it inside you?”  
“If you don’t want..”  
“That’s not an issue, I want to. But I want to be clear. You want me to put it inside you.”  
You nod, “Yes. To see what it feels like.”  
“So put it in then pull it out or…what exactly do you want me to do then?”  
You traced his face seeing his eyes sparkling but looking at you with understanding trying to see exactly what you wanted, “I don’t know.”  
He nods his head, “Ok.” Running his hands around your waist and up your back, “Now or another time?”  
“Now.” Running your fingers gently over his pulsing erection.  
His voice shaking a little at your teasing, “here, or on the bed?”  
You pull back and stand up walking against the edge as he quickly joins you, stopping as you sat up on the edge of the tub and slid your hands over his chest over his chest as he kissed you wrapping his hand around your cheek and through your hair. You slowly slid your hand to stroke him again he pulled his hips back as you moved him to slide into you. He let out a soft gasp as he felt you around him, fighting the urge to push in harder, gently sliding all the way in as he pulled you closer to him, you let out a small squeak and a shaky breath as he was all the way in. Thorin pulled his head back to look you in the eyes, “You alright? Want me to pull out?”  
You wrapped your legs tighter against him and rocked your hips against him, “I want you to move.” As you kissed him again he slowly started to thrust against you, trying not to move too quickly so he wouldn’t hurt you eventually finding the right spots as he moved faster making you moan again, eventually finding yourselves out of the bath lying across the floor next to the tub, with him thrusting on top of you as you squeezed your legs around him tightly, running your fingertips hard down his back, kissing each other passionately until you climaxed and he quickly followed and slumped on top of you moaning into your shoulder then lifting up and kissing you again.  
He slowly slid out of you, you sharply drew in a breath as you felt a sting as your muscles slid back into their normal places, “I hurt you?”  
You sit up slowly, “Just a bit sore.” Kissing him again, “Don’t worry.” You glance down, “And there’s the blood…”  
Thorin glanced down to see it around his groin and a bit on the floor, fighting his smile back as he kissed you again and lifted you up and set you back on the tub, “Another bath then.” Kissing you again before pulling back grabbing a wash cloth and cleaning the floor quickly before climbing back into the tub and wrapping his arms around you tightly, “You’re sure I didn’t hurt you?”  
You giggled, “You’re not small Thorin. Going from nothing to you, it’s gonna sting a bit.”  
He lets out a chuckle as he kissed your neck again as he ran his hands over you, cleaning you again before wiping himself off then the two of you got out, dried off and went back to the bedroom.  
You went to the dresser and pulled on another pair of lace underwear as Thorin walked up behind you and slid his hands over them letting out an approving mumble as he kissed your shoulder. You turned and kissed him, “Are you hungry?”  
He chuckled and smiled at you, “Are you?” As he kissed your neck again.  
“I want some more cake and those strawberries.”  
He kissed you deeply as he cupped your bottom and lifted you up carrying you back to bed and settling you back in your spot as he handed you another shirt and he fetched the cake and strawberries left from before and helped you finish it after he threw another log on the fire, then got rid of the dishes insisting you stay in bed and curling around you as you fell asleep, kissing your forehead as you curled up closer to him as he covered both of you and he fell asleep quickly after to the pulse of your heartbeat against his chest.  
The next day you were still a bit sore, so you mostly ate and napped all day between sharing stories, both dreading having to return to work the next day.  
He woke you again the next day with breakfast in bed, with the pancakes from the first day, laughing again as you moaned at them again, each bite moaning louder to keep him laughing until he told you, “My cooking is not that good.” Before you kissed him passionately making him moan in return, “See it even makes you moan.” Making him laugh again as he shook his head at you.  
You finished and glanced at the clock seeing that you had nearly an hour left together, you leaned over and kissed his cheek then down his neck making him gasp quietly as you climbed onto his lap and pushed him onto his back, working in a quickie before you had to bathe and quickly dress and head for the front door. You pressed yourself against the door and smiled at him as he rested his hands on the door behind you, “Are you holding me captive, my darling wife?”  
You give him a small smile, “I love you.”  
His smile grew as he lifted you up and kissed you deeply before he heard one of the doors on the hallway open and heard footsteps enter the hall outside, “There is one thing. I will have to tell Balin there is a chance of you being pregnant. It shouldn’t go farther than him, unless it’s confirmed of course.”  
“Ok. Just no large announcement or anything for the whole Kingdom to know.” He smiled setting you down gently kissing you quickly again as you stepped away from the door as he opened it for you. Balin stood on the other side of the door smiling at the two of you as you exited. You gave a quick wave and quickly headed off for work as Thorin chuckled and watched you walk down the hallway until you turned the corner, glancing back at him before you turned smiling, then he looked back to his cousin who was staring at him still smiling at him.  
Balin, “So you’re both still alive. Good sign.”  
Thorin, “That we are.”  
Balin, “May I ask how it went?”  
Thorin looked to see Dwalin coming out of his apartment, “There is a chance for children.”  
Balin’ eyebrows rose, “This quick? Normally it takes at least a year for Royal weddings to be consummated…”  
Thorin, “No large announcements, Jaqi’s orders, just you, me and her unless it’s confirmed.”  
Balin nodded quickly, “Of course, of course….did she initiate it? I will have to ask her as well, you know.”  
Thorin, “She did. Tread lightly there, I’m not sure how much she wants known. Two days isn’t nearly long enough to manage hundreds of Dwarf standards about child bearing.”  
Dwalin, “So, you’re breathing.”  
Thorin smiled and patted him on the shoulder, “I told her I love her, you won the bet.” As he walked down the hall chuckling hearing his cousins talking.  
Dwalin, “Ha, told you. He’d never be able to make it two days alone without telling her, two months early but my bets still closest.”  
….  
Balin had managed to catch you as you snuck up to your new rooms for tea, you invited him to join you to which he agreed.  
You, “So how is your day going?”  
“Better now that Thorin and you are out to handle the heavy work….I do have a few questions for you if you don’t mind.”  
You nodded, “Alright.”  
“So Thorin had mentioned there was a chance of children.”  
“Yes.”  
“Did your feet touch the floor before noon each morning?”  
“No…he insisted he make me breakfast, and carried me around mostly during the day. Why?”  
“Oh, tradition, from midnight to noon the brides feet cannot touch the floor. If they do it means an unhappy marriage.”  
“He did make sure you knew you weren’t expected to do anything.”  
“Yes he made it perfectly clear.”  
“Were you the one to initiate it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright..now that is handled…sorry It is necessary for these questions to be asked after the wedding break.”  
You give a nervous chuckle, “For a minute there I thought you might have to go through the bedsheets for proof or something.”  
Balins head popped back to you, “There is proof, of your…” he waved his fingers in a small circle.  
“Maidenhood, yes, a washcloth in the bathroom, I thought you might ask for it Thorin put it in a box.”  
“Wooden box?”  
“…yes…does it matter?”  
“Must be for challenges…your age was an argument for Dain, only another King can challenge his marriage now, but with that there is no way he can challenge it.”  
“Why would he challenge it?”  
“Oh there’s no reason for it, mostly it has to do with the woman’s reputation or for her attention to other men, but you’ve named all of the Company as brothers and focused solely on Thorin. Especially with their fight before he wouldn’t dare challenge you, and I know the Elves respect you far to much to ever challenge it. It’s mostly done out of tradition now, there’s only three months after consumation that it can be challenged.”  
The changed after that and shortly after he had to excuse himself to get back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a month long trip to the Iron Hills you end up sending the whole Mountain into a panic as your health declines leading to drastic measures – sending for aid from the Elf King.

You spent the next few days receiving more congratulations as you passed through the Mountain heading for work. Dain and Dis both made a point to set up a nice dinner for you both along with the rest of the Company.  
You slipped into one of your nice dresses for dinner as Thorin stood behind you trying his best to keep running his fingers over your skin as long as he could before finally giving in and helping you zip up your dress and running his hands over your body smoothing your dress down around you and sneaking another squeeze of your bottom as you turned to help him pull his coat around him, as he smirked at you before pulling you into a passionate kiss before pulling back as he let out a low growl, “Lets get this dinner over with, so I can take this off again.” Cupping you again as you giggled and pulled away to slip in your shoes and headed for the door with Thorin following close behind.  
The dinner started well as the Company all managed to keep Dain and Dis distracted as you and Thorin spoke to eachother quietly. Dain spotted this and turned to you starting to slur his words as he was on his fourth mug of ale, “Ahh, good on you…focus on your husband until you’ve done your part for the Kingdom.” Earning a scowl from you and the rest of the Company including Thorin as Dis’ mouth dropped open at his comment.  
Dis grabbed his arm, “Don’t start this Dain. You’re drunk.”  
Dain pulled his arm away, “I’m only saying that the lass is right in focusing on Thorin, till they’ve sealed the deal.” Shooting a sloppy wink at you both.  
You gently tapped your fingernails along the arm of the chair as Thorin took a few deep breaths as the Company eagerly tried to change the subject.  
Dain shouted over them, “Be sure to let us know when to start counting off the days afterwards, so we can guess the due date.”  
Making Thorin growl quietly as he took a drink from his mug, refusing to attack his drunk cousin.  
You tilted your head to the side a bit and glared at him, “And why should that be public knowledge?”  
Dain, “That’s going to be our new heir, and my new relative, we deserve to know.”  
You, “Even the conception date?”  
Dis, “Its an old Dwarf tradition, each month after you’re given gifts in hope of a new heir.”  
You, “And if it takes years?”  
Thorin, “After the first year it’s every three months we receive gifts.”  
You grab your mug of water and shoot Dain a smirk as you raised it to your lips, taking a small sip and telling him, “Start counting then.”  
Making half of the Company and Dain spit their drinks out over the table and hitting their chests with their fists to help clear their throats. While Thorin and you both chuckled quietly as he grabbed your hand lovingly as you took another drink.  
…  
Word quickly spread through the Mountain quickly and everyone started on their gifts for the two of you, nothing large, since for Dwarves it normally takes years even decades, so they normally made small bells of jeweled beads to make wind chimes or becoratioms to hang through your home.  
Each month adding to your collection. Having dozens of them hanging around when Dain left for the Iron Hills. As you neared your one year anniversary Dain sent a letter and had invited Thorin out for a meeting of the Dwarf Lords. A trip that would nearly last a month, he drug out answering as long as he could cherishing each moment with you before finally accepting the invitation and reluctantly leaving you in charge of Erebor as he left for the Iron Hills.  
It had been a few weeks and you had a growing suspicion was rising in your mind. Hobbits and Elves don’t bleed monthly, but there is a week of painful cramping, every three months. that lets you know you’re not pregnant. You were due for it last week, you had dreaded going through it without Thorin, who had rubbed your stomach and back to help you as you went through it, without him you could barely walk without help, during the Journey you had taken medicine to hold off the cramps so you wouldn’t hold back the Company, but since a child was needed you chose not to take it. Even though Thorin had told you you could wait for a few years so you wouldn’t have to deal with the pain.  
You woke and dressed in your normal blue long sleeve shirt and black pants with a brown vest pulling your hair back into a long braid, running your fingers over one of Thorins fur coats he left for you hanging by the door as you headed out for a meeting then out for the markets.  
You had managed to settle a month long debate between two Dwarf families quickly drastically shortening the length of your future meetings, working quickly through the weekly reports from the different sections of the Kingdom, sipping slowly on your water as your head swam at the wafting scent of one of the Dwarves making you feel dizzy, gratefully breaking the meeting. Slowly standing catching your breath as you headed for the markets.  
Each Dwarf bowing their heads to you as you passed until you met up with Bofur, your head spinning again as you joined his side as a meat cart passed, the smell of sausages wafting past you making your stomach flip. Bofur gave you a curious smile as you gripped his shoulder trying to find your balance, “Are you alright?”  
You reached up and rubbed your forehead, “Just dizzy.”  
You gave a quick smile as you felt your legs tingling as he placed a hand on your back as he saw you sway as another Dwarf wearing a thick cloud of lavender perfume walked by you, your knees buckled and Bofur grabbed you quickly as you fainted, every Dwarf turning to glance at their Queen as he lifted you and quickly rushed you to the room and Bifur ran for the healer.  
You woke up back on your bed as the healer was entering the room, Bofur was wiping your hair out of your face, he smiled at you as he saw your eyes open, “You gave us a scare there Jaqi.”  
You pulled yourself up against a large pile of pillows that Bofur had piled behind you and smiled back at him, “Sorry. I woke up late, had to skip breakfast. Not so easy without Thorin here to keep up on meals.”  
Bofur rubbed your head as the healer came by to examine you as Bombur ran in being met by Bofur then they went into the Kitchen to make you some food as Bifur stood watch by your side. The healer, without much knowledge on Hobbits or Elves had concluded that your blood pressure had dropped too quickly after you missed a meal, saying that also the stress of the mountain had been weighing on you along with the absence of your husband. You thanked him as he turned to leave, each of the B brothers pulling the rolling cart over to you so you could eat several helpings before heading back to the market.  
The Dwarves had worked the news out of the healer and quickly spread it around, all grateful that it was nothing serious, and bowed to you as you headed back to work with the B brothers by your side. The Company all meeting up with you through the rest of the day as they heard and each setting up a schedule so they could accompany you to a Hobbit meal to keep up your strength and deciding to have group dinners each night to keep up with you.  
After a few days you were lying flat on your back on your bed at the end of the day after your group dinner, staring up at the ceiling as your thoughts swam through your mind until they were broken by the faint sound of heartbeats. You blinked a few times snapping out of your mind as you heard them grow stronger, you slowly slid your fingers over your stomach feeling tears well up in your eyes as you felt the heartbeats, laying your hand flat against your stomach, covering your mouth as you cried quietly. Your tears stopped as you imagined telling Thorin about your pregnancy, wiping your tears away from your face as you tried to figure out the best way to tell him.  
You waited him to be the first to know, and deciding a letter wasn’t the best way to go. It would just have to wait until he returned.  
The next week proved far more unsettling for the Company, you were still dizzy even with you new meal plan, you ran from cold to hot throughout the day and after a long debate during a meeting, Dwalin had found you alone in the green house crying, it took him nearly an hour to calm you down before he took you back to your room.  
This last thing made the Company all agree to write to Thranduil and ask if he would bring one of his healers to check on you. Thranduil gladly agreed and arrived the next morning, and was led to your room, shortly after your breakfast. You answered the door and saw the Elf King smiling down at you, you smiled in return and invited him, Legolas and Tauriel inside and led them into the sitting room.  
Thranduil, “Your Company sent word that you were ill. But seeing you now, I can see that it is nothing life threatening.” Shooting you another smile.  
Tauriel, “When we were told your symptoms we brought you some of these, they should help with the dizziness.” Passing you a jar of vitamins.  
You, “Thank you.” You climbed onto the arm of the armchair behind you as Thranduil knelt beside you.  
He lifted his hand to your stomach and paused, “May I?”  
You nodded and rolled your tank top above your stomach as he gently placed his hand on your stomach.  
His eyes looked back up to yours, “No wonder your symptoms are so strong, your carrying four children.” Legolas and Tauriel’s mouths both open slightly as you let out a giggle as you smiled at him, “They’re growing strong.”  
You, “I had a hunch, so I started the vitamins shortly after Thorin left, it proved to be true.”  
He pulled back his hand as Tauriel knelt down and held up her hand, you nodded to grant her permission as she slid her hand over your stomach, “The Dwarves must be thrilled.”  
You, “I wanted Thorin to be the first to know.”  
Legolas, “What about the healer they had check on you before?”  
You, “Dwarves don’t show the same symptoms as Hobbits and Elves, so he said I wasn’t eating enough and was over stressed.”  
The Elves chuckled as Legolas took his turn to feel the heartbeats and each of them agreed to keep your secret until Thorin returned, and agreeing to make you more vitamins should you need them.  
The Company was nearly inconsolable after Thranduil had left telling them that these symptoms were merely temporary and would go away eventually, just to make sure you kept eating and got plenty of rest.  
Fili, “Maybe Uncle will know…”  
Balin, “Yes! I’ll write to him at once.”  
Quickly running off to his room as the Company all followed. You headed out for your next meeting, feeling much better from the vitamins they had given you. Managing to make it through the day to lunch without getting dizzy. The Dwarves along the way making sure to pass you snacks to keep up your strength.  
…  
Thorin had found himself far angrier than he had found himself since knowing you. Every muscle ached as he clenched tighter each day, fighting the desire to flee back to your arms, and not to remain for the rest of this ridiculous meeting that meant nothing to him or his Kingdom. It ended up being another ego trip between the Dwarf Kingdoms and their time to beg his forgiveness and explain their reasons for not assisting him in reclaiming Erebor. Surely there was no reason he could find for their insisting that he came alone. Until he had found out through Ori that Dain had been telling he others that he had insulted you, and he had no wish to deepen the break he had caused in your trust of him.  
Thorin thanked Ori deeply for his work for him and called for dinner for the two of them in their designated apartment when a letter arrives for him. They offered some food for the Raven that brought it as Thorin opened the letter. His face dropped as he read the letter, feeling his heart pounding furiously as he finished the letter.  
Thorin, “Jaqi is ill. The healers and Thranduil all say it’s just temporary.”  
Ori, “That’s good news then? It won’t last long.”  
Thorin, “She’s dizzy, hot and cold flashes, she’s eating more, she’s flushed and Dwalin even found her crying once, that’s when they sent for Thranduil. I can’t just stay here if she’s feeling this way.”  
Ori, “Thranduil cleared her as well, and it won’t be long now.”  
Thorin, “The Dwarf healer told them its the stress of running the mountain alone. She wasn’t eating or sleeping enough. I don’t know what to do.”  
They spent the rest of the meal trying to work through any possible reason for your illness, until another letter arrived by Roac, your personal Raven, which he eagerly opened and poured through. Informing him that you were feeling better, and Thranduil had brought you vitamins to help you, and that you were still working out your meal plan through the various meetings and jobs. And explaining the fueds that you had finished and how much quickler the meetings were, lessening your stress greatly. Continuing on into a long description of how you missed him and couldn’t wait for him to come back and you would make him the happiest dwarf when he came home.  
He quickly filled Ori in and sat down to write you a very steamy reply and that of you felt bad again not to wait and to send word right away and he would come home.  
…  
You both fought through the rest of the month and Thorin once again found himself heading back through the front gates of Erebor being greeted by all of his men. His eyes skimmed over the crowds and he spotted you and the Company waiting for him in the center of the people. You were wearing one of your nice gowns and the crown he had made for you, making him smile brightly as he closed the distance between you quickly, and wrapped you tightly into a hug as he kissed you causing the crowds around you to cheer for their Kings return. You both sat through the banquet you had prepaired for his return, for several hours enjoying the meal before he leaned in and whispered his escape plan to you then quietly slipped away as you followed.  
He guides you to you rooms, closing the door behind you, lifting your up and kissing you passionately against the door locking it, then running his hands up your dress, whispering in his gravely voice, “I missed you.” As he kissed you down your neck.  
“Thorin, I want to tell you something.”  
He pulled back and looked at you curiously, “What is it? Are you still not feeling well?”  
You chuckled nervously, “Can we go to the bedroom?” he nodded and carried you to bed, setting you down gently as he pulled off his coats and his crown and boots before sitting down next to you as you pulled off your crown and shoes. “Thorin, I…” his eyes filling with more and more concern, making your eyes fill with tears when you spotted it, making his concern grow as they started rolling down your cheeks.  
Gently wiping away your tears as he moved closer to you, “What is it?”  
You finally stopped crying as you took in several shaky breaths and grabbed his hand from your cheeks and rested them against your stomach, his eyes running to your stomach, squinting slightly as you laid back so he could run his hands over your stomach. His eyes opening wider as he felt the small bump, then his eyes darting up to yours, a tear falling down his cheek as he whispered, “A baby?”  
You smiled and held up your hand showing four fingers, making his face go paler, “Four?”  
He took several deep breaths before he started to laugh, biting his lip as he crawled on top of you and kissed you, running his hands through your hair before he pulled back, rubbing your cheek and sitting up again pulling you into his lap, “How long have you known?” Running his hand over your stomach again.  
“I found out shortly after you left. I wanted to tell you in person. Wanted you to be the first to know. But then the Company sent for Thranduil, Who is eagerly waiting for you to return so he can be the first to give us a gift.”  
“He didn’t tell the Company?”  
“I asked him not to, he heard the heartbeats as he walked through the door. Gave me some vitamins to help with my dizziness.”  
He pulled you in for another kiss then rested his head against yours, “I should have guessed this, when you wrote that I would be the happiest Dwarf in the world. I suppose now this means we will be limited to snuggling.”  
You laughed, “Not at all, Hobbits and Elves can still be intimate well through their pregnancy, we just have to be more careful about the positions.”  
He slowly unzipped your dress and pulled it down around your waist kissing your neck and growling softly into your ear, “I will be extra careful then.”  
…  
First thing in the morning after setting a large platter stacked high of your favorite pancakes in front of you and kissing and rubbing your stomach as he told his growing children stories with his head in your lap as you ran your fingers through his hair. He instructed you to eat as much as you needed to keep your strength up for the little ones. Shortly after finishing he stretched you out and kissed your stomach all over as he finished his last story, then you both got dressed and parted ways for the day. Thorin headed out and called for an announcement and informed his Kingdom of the news, leaving the Company especially thrilled at the reasoning for your symptoms. Each passing Dwarf congratulating you and nearly passing out themselves at the knowledge you were carrying four children, one was terrifying enough. Dis, Fili and Kili made sure to congratulate you and let you know just how thrilled they were and couldn’t wait for their new cousins.


End file.
